Firefly Forest
'Firefly Forest '''is an area on the Prodigy Island map. It is the closest one to Lamplight Town, and is near Dyno Dig Oasis and Shiverchill Mountains on the map. Appearance Firefly Forest has many whimsical and magical forest aspects, like multicolored and odd-colored trees, large mushrooms, fairy houses, lanterns, mossy statues, and more. Ponds of Koi are found occasionally and it is hinted that an emerald mine is hidden in Firefly Forest. In battle, the overworld seems to match in appearance to the battling interface. In-Game Description "''Help Flora reclaim her forest from pesky monsters, thieves, and a sleeping giant. Learn Earth spells and earn the Warden Keystone of Firefly Forest!" Flora Flora.png Flora 2.png Flora 3.png Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.png Floraface3.png Floraface2.png FloraFace1.png Flora is the guardian of Firefly Forest. She instructs players on how to complete quests. Upon completing every quest, she gives your player the Firefly Gem. Old Appearance Flora is a light green-skinned fairy, but she could possibly be a nymph. She has beautiful pink wings, bright blue eyes, and lime green hair that is in two ponytails. She wears a daisy in her hair, and has a pink necklace made of petals around her neck. It appears that she is wearing the Fairy Dress. She has pink spots (possibly blush) on her cheeks. Gerald Gerald is the earth golem boss of the Firefly Forest, attributed with the earth element. He is said to belong to Flora. Appearance He appears to have rocky skin with bushes as shoulder and body coverings. He also has a daisy-like flower on the top of his head. He appears to only have arms during battle. In-Game Description "A Sleeping Golem, Boss of Firefly Forest. Awaken with care...he DOES glare." Trivia * You can still see him at Old Road Remains after you defeat him fast asleep. However, you cannot rematch him because you cannot play the magical flute again. * There is a Shadow Gerald that is encountered when entering Florian's Office in the Academy. It has the same shape and appearance to the regular Gerald except for having a grayer and more purple color scheme. However, it still keeps its Plant element characteristic but obtains the Shadow Shock spell. Merchant Items Relics Obtained Here * Basic Plant Relic (for Fungi Fling) * Strong Plant Relic (for Leaf Swarm) * Powerful Plant Relic (for Forest's Hurricane) Pets These pets can be found here: * Dreamlet * Forest Neek * Mystile * Pomprikle * Saplette * Scally * Sprike * TripTrop * Truckle * Flikflit (Bounty Only) Sides on battles only: * Muckster * Evolotus * Squawks * Ivory Truckle Some pets that used to be obtainable by rescuing but no longer are able to be encountered are: * Creela * Peeko Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Firefly Forest that aren't member-only: * Woodland (firstname) * (firstname) of the Forest Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Firefly Forest: * (firstname) the Wild * (firstname) Snapdragon * (firstname) the Firefly Trivia * The only places you can encounter a Forest Neek is near Gerald, at the Old Road Remains, or near the tree stump at the Firefly Clearing. * There is a chance that 1 out of 1,000 creatures encountered, evolutions of those creatures will spawn in Firefly Forest. * Florian is Flora's brother. He is also the 1st warden revealed to all players, and is the Earth Warden. * There is a shadow clone of Gerald that you encounter when going into Florian's Room. * Before the December 2016 update, this was the first unlockable area. * It is the only elemental area where you can walk to from Lamplight Town. Locations Near Dyno Dig Oasis and Shiverchill Mountains on the map.It is the nearest one to Lamplight Town, except for your house. Gallery Firefly-Forest-Map.png|Map Firefly-Lamplight-Minimap.png|Map Zone-forest.png Category:Areas Category:Plant